Brotherly inspiration
by Wakko's minion
Summary: Jeff just seems unable to draw anything, he's tried over and over again to get his imagination going, but nothing works. Maybe his big brither Matt can help. [SLASH WARNING] [STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND TABOO SCENARIO] [RATED M!] [IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ] AGAIN WARNING.


This is just a story that came out of nowhere, and I needed practise to see if I can pull off awkward story situations. . . which apparently incest is not that hard to write for me. . . weird.

Anyway for all intended purposes this story was made for Miss Sunnyqueen and all others that enjoy a bit of Hardycest.

* * *

_My brother Matt, everything seems to go your way, especially since you put it all out there for everybody to take_.

He jumps from fling to fling, lover to lover, only getting caught when he wanted to be caught. Jeff watches from his workroom window at the back of the house, yet another suitor for his brother's heart leave the backdoor of their shared cottage on the outskirts of town.

It was funny to imagine that Matt, the supposed _good brother_, to be acting this way, selling out so easy just to get a bit of spot light shined his way. Things got even worse when he and his wife, Sky split up a few years ago. This was both awful and sad to watch, Jeff can't bear to watch any longer, this is going to stop.

Jeff was startled away from his thoughts, and his latest art work by the sound of his phone ringing, Matt's name blinking on the screen. The interruption in a way was a little bit of relief, for Jeff was minutes away from throwing his out the window, he hated drawer's block before even drawing a single line.

"Hello." Jeff said as he answered.

"Hey man," chirped Matt. "What'cha up too?"

"I've been trying to draw something, but it doesn't look like it gonna happen tonight." Jeff stared at his blank canvas hoping for a miracle, but all he could see was white.

"How come? You usually make about 3 to 4 drawing in less than 2 hours."

_Well, if I sound of bedsprings crying out for help would have been echoing throughout the whole house I would have. _Jeff thought.

"I guess I'm not feeling it tonight."

"Hey, here's an idea," said Matt. "Why don't we go out and get something to eat, which will get your inspiration started."

"Right," Jeff sighed. "So who is it this time?" The last time Matt suggested going out, Matt brought a guy that just didn't shut up, kept bragging about how he never drank alcohol.

"Aww, Jeff, it's just you and me this time, I promise."

_Uh oh_, Jeff thought. He's up to something.

"Well, there's that Chinese place I've wanted to go to." This was a test, Matt loved Chinese food, and the only way he would blow it off is if he had something else to blow.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "Kind far away, though. How about we go down to Shannon's pizza place?"

_I knew it_. "Matt, you know they deliver, look I'll give them a call and you can just walk over here."

"Sure!" Matt said, "I'll be right up."

_Click_. He'd hung up.

_He got over it fast. _Jeff though, smiling as he might have ruined some random guy's lay.

* * *

**A few moments later**

There was a knock at my door.

Matt took longer to get up the stair than Jeff expected. The food delivery came thirty minutes ago and getting cold. Jeff even had time to go through a few rounds of Plants vs Zombies, and those could go on for hours. Matt was definitely breaking the bad news to some unlucky guy. Jeff let the aliens win, as he went to get the door.

"Hey bro," grinned Matt. His wet hair and damp clothes meant that he was probably washing off the mess the other guy must have left. At least he looked fresh though.

"You're late." Jeff noted. Moving a side for Matt to come in and look through the containers of food.

"I know. I had to wash my hair off." Matt scratched his head, still grinning. If Jeff wouldn't have already guessed why Matt had to wash his hair, he would have lost is appetite right there. "Hey you got any beer?"

"Sure," Jeff handed him a beer from the mini fridge and went to get his food from the microwave, he hated cold Chinese food.

"Looks great," Matt said sitting down to the nearest seat he could find.

Matt and Jeff quietly ate for a while, only sharing a few compliments of the food and comparisons to some other Chinese places; somehow the conversation drifted from that to a more personal subject, one that Jeff wasn't particularly a fan of.

Matt chewed for a while and then asked, "So, how long has it been since you had sex?"

That hit low for Jeff. Sure, the answer was simple, he wasn't getting any, but Matt brought it up every time they just sat together, he knew that Jeff had only just broken up with his boyfriend of two years a few weeks ago.

Jeff lowered his fork and closed his container. "What makes you think that I haven't?"

"Because the last time you were having problems with drawing was back when we were kids, and whenever you hadn't had sex for months," Matt said, pointing his fork at the blank canvas at the corner.

"Oh." Jeff kinda forgot that Matt took his lack of inspiration as a sign of him not getting his brains blown out by sex. In a way he was right, if it wasn't for Matt wanting to experiment as teenagers, Jeff wouldn't have had the inspiration he got to draw his way through art school. It sounds crazy but Jeff missed those times he spent with his brother.

Matt put a hand on Jeff's shoulder and giving him a concerned big-brother look. "Hey. You doing alright?"

"Yeah."

His hand was still on Jeff's shoulder. He could feel his brother's warmth starting to run through him. Matt always had that effect on him, during his art school days, Jeff used too just lay naked on top of his brother and just feel the warmth spread over his body as Matt slept. A long time has passed since they did anything with each other, twelve years in fact. Jeff wondered if Matt had changed since the last time they saw each other naked, wondered if Matt's cock got any. . ._ Get your mind out of the gutter Jeff. Focus. _

Jeff sat back on his seat, and Matt's hand left his shoulder. "Thanks Matt." Jeff said, maybe be a bit high pitched because Matt was giving him a funny look.

"Anyway," Matt said. "There's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." He sighed, massaging his neck.

He rubbed his temple, leaning forward, with a troubled look on his face. His dark hair cascaded in front of his face. It has been a long time since Jeff saw his brother with desire, he hardly noticed how long his hair had gotten, and how good he looked in just a simple tank top and basketball shorts.

"Look. I'm just going to come out and say it. Things haven't gone well for me; I know I make it look like I'm fine wrestling at ROH and stuff like that, but the money is barely enough to keep my apartment since I had to pay the lawyers off. So, I was wondering if you needed any help, I know that TNA has gotten you busy, and you sometimes have to run back and forth between your music studio and your art place. I'm open for anything."

Jeff felt hurt for his brother, he knew that it must have taken Matt a lot to as is kid brother for help, but there wasn't much he could do. Matt wasn't an art mayor, he could barely tell a Picasso from a Michelangelo, He couldn't do much at his music studio either because Matt was as tone deaf as they come. The only place Jeff though of was in TNA, nut the company was having enough trouble paying their talents as it is. Then again Jeff did need help in his art academy; he needed a model for his next painting, a special kind of model. . .

A smile crept across Jeff's face. His green eyes gleaming as the ideas started to flow through his brain.

Matt nursed his near empty beer bottle; he looked to the side to see a freaky look on his brother's face, he when creepier than when Jeff dresses up as Willow. "You got an idea. Come on man, spill it out."

"You really serious about being open to anything?" Jeff was grinning now.

"Yeah! Damn right I am!" He drank the last drop of his beer and slammed it onto the nearby table, where their food was.

Jeff wanted to reconsider, but he was too excited to do it. "Great! How'd you like to be a nude model?"

The expression on Matt's face was priceless. His faces changed expressions every passed second. Going from completely shocked, unsure, excite, and finally to resignation, all of them even more hilarious than the next.

"Y-you serious?" he exclaimed. Jeff nodded, trying to get a bit more words out of his brother. Matt sat quietly for a minute, and then asked in a serious tone. "What do I need to do?"

As if Jeff was holding I his breath he exhaled, and told Matt everything he needed to do. How much it paid, the time where he would have to arrive. Matt would have to do a few practice poses, but once the class started he would have to hold the poses for at least an hour, with a few minutes of break. I was definitely a plus if the model was good looking, and Matt fit the bill perfectly.

Jeff let Matt think the offer over while he threw away the empty bottles of beer and food containers, when he returned Matt spoke up sheepishly. "What if I get, y'know...turned on?"

The image came involuntarily: Matt lying naked with his cock hard, just waiting to be touched. Jeff swallowed hard and shook his head. _Man, it's been too long since I got laid; I have sex on the brain_.

"Think of our old next door neighbor, Ms. Johnson naked." Jeff suggested. Ms. Johnson was a shriveled up 70-something old bat that had lived across the Hardy brother's house since . . . well forever. Jeff had to user her image in several occasions while wrestling.

"But what if I mess up?" Matt said anxiously.

Jeff shrugged, "We could practice. Get you comfortable." A part of Jeff's brain was completely against doing these sorts of things again, but he wasn't paying attention to these thoughts. He was helping his brother out; there was no harm in that.

"I'm gonna need more beer." Matt said, getting up and going over to Jeff's mini fridge.

"If you drink too much you won't be able to hold a pose, and there is a no drinking policy at the academy." Jeff warned. He went over to his work station.

"Ok. I'll just have one, ok?" Matt was at least committed, just enough. Matt grabbed a beer, and looked around the room, pacing back and forth as if looking for something.

"You can use my robe; it's behind the bathroom door." Jeff said. His workroom had everything he ever needed, he could stay locked up in there for weeks before coming out with award winning art projects.

Jeff picked up the stuff he need and moved the television in the living room, so that he could have a clear view of the sofa from where he'd be drawing. Matt paced around for a bit, and then headed to the bathroom. There was an unmistakable sound of clothes being pealed of and tossed to the floor. The anticipation was killing Jeff.

Finally, Matt reappeared in Jeff's skimpy, little black silk robe. Jeff wanted to speak up and tell Matt that the robe he was wearing wasn't his bathrobe, rather his night robe; he used to get his ex in the mood, But Matt was working it. He chucked the now empty beer bottle in the garbage bin.

"Ok. Let's do this." Matt said with a hit of worry in his voice, his hands kept tugging down the front of the robe, probably trying to keep cock from peeking through.

Jeff bore his eyes away long enough to work the lights in his workroom to highlight the sofa.

"Alright, strip!" Jeff said all too cheery.

Matt took a deep breath, then, the robe fell to the floor.

_Jesus. . ._

Jeff couldn't even look away, he kept repeating the words, I'm a professional over and over. A little light headed, he faintly caught the last bit of what Matt said, "Where you want me?"

_In my mouth_, Jeff thought. "Just sit on the coach, get comfortable." Jeff said. Matt wasn't hard, but man, it has been a long time since Jeff had seen it, and there was an obvious change in size. Matt sat. He leaned back, putting his strong arms loosely across the top of the sofa cushions, his abs rippling as he moved into position.

Ok, light check, pose check, model . . . hot, now I need a scene, and to do something about Mattie looking all nervous, Jeff contemplated on his ways he can make Matt a little but more relaxed, while at the same time trying to imagine the drawing in his head. Jeff got up and started going through his and Matt's old stuff, looking for inspiration.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Matt asked trying to not move too much.

"What's it look like?, I trying to find stuff to use."

"Now wait a minute, jeffy..."

"Relax Mattie, I'm your baby brother, remember? Also I'm a pro at this." Jeff grinned as he found something he could use to make Matt relax, "Hey Matty, do you remember those porno magazines you used to show me when we were kids, but then Dad found them in your room and grounded you for a month?

"Y-yeah, what about them?" Matt questioned.

"Well guess who the one that told dad about them was?"

"What? That was you?" Matt yelled. His face flushed as he moved to stand up.

"Uh uh...You move from the sofa, and you won't get the job."

Matt froze in place. Sure it was a little harsh of Jeff to toys with his brother in his time of need, but this was payback for all those times Matt teased him about his art work.

"You little shit..." Matt cursed.

"Yeah, I know." Jeff gloated. "I still remember Dad raiding your room and finding the rest of your collection, plus the vibrator catalog."

Jeff pulled out from the box, Matt's old wrestling gear, and a replica of the ECW title. Jeff placed the ECW title over Matt's crotch, an old mesh shirt over the edge of the sofa, threw some old wrestling boots near Matt's feet, then draped some wrestling pants over the bottom cushion of the sofa. Jeff stepped back to admire his work, it still needed something… Jeff quickly too off his Hardy boy's necklace, and told Matt to grip the chain with his teeth.

"Jeff, What the hell?"

"Just hold it, and keep quiet" Jeff told Matt as he leaned back, to get the right angle.

_There, my perfect champion._

"Alright I'm starting now, hold that pose for twenty minutes." Jeff said sitting back.

Jeff got behind his canvas, taking a deep breath; he chooses the moment to start. Starting with the outline, he sketched in detail, the sofa looked kinda small with Mattie sitting like he did. His thick torso filled the space perfectly. There wear a few more marks on Matt's body than Jeff remembered, but those were probably from their ladder matches they had when they first started out. Matt's long hair still cascaded over his face, he didn't look nervous anymore. He looked sorta pissed off, but the glare was working for him.

_Where was I? Oh the drawing, right. Who am I kidding?_ Jeff struggled with his inner thoughts. He didn't care about the drawing, he just wanted run his hands all over his brother's abs, lick each muscle individually until he got down to Matt's cock, his mouth ran dry of thirst, he suddenly realized that it was getting really hot.

"Jeff, these lights are hot," Matt said through his teeth has he tried to keep Jeff's necklace still.

"Yeah, they're cheap, sorry." Jeff apologized, trying to get back to drawing. He knew exactly why it was so hot, the lights he had on his studio were bought from a discount place Shannon used to work for. The lights were mostly used for porn studios, so it was no mystery that when you see sweating porn stars, it isn't from the hot sex.

Speaking of sweat, Jeff noticed that small beads of sweat were running down Matts torso, the sheen from his muscles glistened in the light. Jeff was shading to make it look like the Matt drawing was sweating too.

Jeff took his shirt off.

That is when things started getting weird. Jeff was used to drawing many men and women, in many different forms and scenarios, so he knew that he had to look, then draw, look, and then draw. Yet, Matt was making this too hard to do, every time Jeff looked, he wanted to keep looking, every time he looked away, he couldn't wait to look again.

"Hey, how's it going Jeff?" Jeff looks, and then draws. "You're looking good." Jeff looks, but stops. He had missed the hungry look Matt was giving him right now, that intense hooded stare in his eyes peeking through his hair, that was the same look showed the eyes of a person that wanted something.

Jeff couldn't deny that Matt was enjoying what he saw, training every day while on the road with TNA, had Jeff's body looking nice and tone. Besides on his days off, Jeff spent his time rock climbing and Motor crossing, so those little hobbies had him getting definition. He only wondered why Matt just now noticed, it's not like they've grown out of touch, so he must have noticed before.

Both staring at each other, if Jeff licked his lips, Matt licked his lips, if Jeff breathed hard, Matt did the same. The room silent, just the faint sounds of breathing for both brothers was heard.

Soon, Matt was getting hard. His uncut cock pulsed and grew. The creamy white dick sinfully grew upwards. And all the while Matt kept his gaze on Jeff. That look again, there was nothing brotherly in that look. Or that cock.

_Shit, I can't stop staring_, Jeff thought.

"Ok, I think it's been about twenty minutes. We'll take a break. You want some water? I need some water." Without waiting for his reply, Jeff dashed to the kitchen, and filled a cup with water, then drank it. Filled it again, and then drank it. Splashing some of the water on his face for good measure. He tried hard not to freak out once he felt his brother coming near, soon he felt warmth again, and Jeff turned.

Matt dominantly placed both his hands on each side of the kitchen counter, trapping Jeff in. Matt's eyes burning into Jeff, deep with desire now.

"Want some w-water?" Jeff said weakly, putting the cup between himself and Matt.

Matt and Jeff's fingers touched as Matt took the cup without a word and drank it. Jeff watched as Matt's throat muscles slowly swallowed, put the empty cup down on the counter with finality, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned into Jeff, and then he cupped Jeff's very noticeable hardening cock, though his pants, and all Jeff could do was moan.

"You want me, don't you?" It wasn't a question. His voice was like gravel, hard and commanding. "This was your plan all along; get your big dumb brother naked. So you could get off?"

Matt's other hand palmed, Jeff's face, bringing their faces closer, leaning in he whispered. " Well, it worked." Matt closed the distance between them, the heat of the brothers' lips touching as they shared a slow kiss, their bodies pushing against each other. Jeff pressed himself harder, liking the feeling of Matt's cock rub up against his abs; he moved his hands to Matt's sides, keeping him in place as the kiss continued.

Soon, Jeff was lifted up over Matt's shoulder into a fireman's carry, and thrown onto the sofa. The instant he hit the cushion, Matt was on top of him, kissing hard against Jeff's lips, slowly moving down, to his neck, making Jeff's toe's curl at the sensation of hot kisses on his throat. Jeff leaned and bit down on Matt's shoulder, making his brother release a small moan, Matt grabbed hold of Jeff's short's, pulling them down, so Jeff's cock can be free.

Matt moved up, and gripped his cock with Jeff's, slowly jerking his hand. "I've gotten bigger; let's see if you taste as sweet as I remember?"

He scooted down, lowering his face to Jeff's cock, He started sucking. Jeff was sweet, soft and warm, just like he's always been, simply perfect. Jeff moaned and started thrusting gently as he could; his head was on cloud nine. Matt's moved his head, sucking hard and fast, taking Jeff all the way down.

"Fuck, Matt, I'm gonna cum if you keep down that." Jeff groaned as Matt made one final suck, and then moved away, making a popping sound at the end of Jeff's tip.

"I want you Jeff, but I want you in me this time." Matt said, not even giving Jeff a choice, he pulled his brother up, and then positioned himself on his kneed on the edge of the sofa. Jeff barely knew what to do, he had only gotten the opportunity to top 3 times in his life, but this would have been the first time he would be doing it with his brother. He got behind his brother, and started licking Matt's warm entrance.

"Fuck..." Matt gasped at the feel of Jeff's little tongue circled his entrance, making little stab's that made him cry out and grip the edge of the sofa every time he did it. Jeff brought his hand down to his cock, stroking it as it started leaking precum. He mentally cursed himself for not preparing for this, there was no lube, no condoms, and no anything in the room so they could continue on further, but this was too good to just stop.

Jeff moved back, and replaced his tongue with his cock, sliding it up and down, nudging at Matt's entrance, making his big brother's back arch with demanding pleasure.

"Jeff, fuck me already." Matt groaned as he pushed back, making Jeff's cock rub harder against him.

"I can't , there's no lube or condoms." Jeff wanted to just push in so badly, but it was gonna hurt if he went in his brother dry, there may not be a second chance he can ever do this.

"Fuck it Jeff, spit on it. Fuck me dry." Matt demanded, with no time for Jeff to think twice. He watch as his little brother spat on his hand and smeared it around his cock, then positioned himself at his entrance. Matt braced himself against the arm of the sofa as Jeff pushed in. Matt gripped harder, as it burned when the head of Jeff's cock slid in.

"More spit. . . Jeff"

Jeff pulled back a bit, spitting more on his cock and rubbing some on Matt's entrance. He then grabbed Matt's hips and eased in to him, slowly working the rest of it in, pulling back then pushing it him a little deeper each time. Soon, Jeff could slip in and out easily, going almost completely in. Slowly ramming Matt's sweet spot as he pushed in hard, going all the way out, then slams back in. Mattie felt so good to him. The heat just built between them, both moaning in synch.

"Jeff..." Matt cried as he began to move at the rhythm of Jeff's thrusts.

Hearing his name, Jeff leaned over, rubbing his chest against Matt's back. Under the heat of the light's and their raw fucking, the brothers were glowing in sweat. Matt turned a bit to watch his little brother plow into him, then arched a bit to get a breath taking kiss.

"Mattie, feel so good." Jeff grunted as the arch Matt was making made his muscle contract, pressuring tighter around Jeff's cock. Everything felt good to the brothers, as if Jeff's cock was made for Matt's ass, the same way it felt back then.

"Mmm... Fuck your brother good..."

"Fuckin' A..." Jeff growled, picking up speed.

Matt reached around grabbing Jeff's ass, pushing it closer, getting Jeff's cock as far as it could go. Jeff was going faster now, his precum slicking up the inside of Matt's walls, making it easier to slide in further.

Jeff was close; he slammed in to Matt, once, twice, and as hard as he could before his body convulsed. He slammed into me once, twice, his big muscles all around me straining, and his whole body convulse. He roared as hot cum filled in brother. My brother roared as his warm wet cum filled me inside. The feel of Jeff's cum in Matt made him explode, cum shot out of his cock.

Both brothers stumbled forward crashing into each other, trembling and hoarse, gasping for air, drenched in sweat. Jeff was panting really hard, eyes were heavy-lidded, jaw clenched tight. Seeing his brother like that made Matt melt, and want to hold his little brother.

Jeff shifted, his cock sliding out if his brother. Matt turned and pulled him in for another kiss, a tender and loving kiss that only people that were meant for each other could share. Jeff moved down and nuzzled Matt's chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. He closed his eyes, hearing the thumping of his brother's heart, feeling the warm skin that he longed to be near. He would deal with Matt's modeling later, for now he just wanted to be with his brother.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
